Royal Serendipity
by westkitsune
Summary: What would it take to teach an icy prince how to have fun? In this world where fairy tales cease to exist; a brunette would teach him the real meaning of life and love. Will they find love along the way; even if their deepest secrets are revealed?


Disclaimers:

Ken: -ahem- westkitsune doesn't own me or Ran/Aya or any Weiss character for that matter. Lucky us.

WK: -sulks- well anyway, this is my first AU and my third and last RanKen fic, I've made so many fics of this pairing and I haven't finished them and I'm not sure about this one so I was planning to erase it sooner or later heh lol. I ended up wanting to make two fics of the same story, one in Weiss and one is HxH. If you've ever watched the movie 'Chasing Liberty' or 'The First Daughter' then you more or less have an idea of what's going to happen, since this fic is based from these movies. I know... I know I'm a pathetic, no good trying hard writer but I can't help it, I can't stop making fics of this pairing. –grins apologetically- don't worry I'm not abandoning any of my fics. Reviews are most welcome and flames will be laughed at. Thanks again.

Warning: AU and OOCness (always has this, right? Lol)

Royal Serendipity

Chapter 1 – Old Fashioned Prince

"Ah! There you are! I've been searching for you since morning! Long time!"

"Aa! Zashiburi na! I had a blast this spring break.."

Leaves cascaded from the huge trees, signaling the end of spring and the start of fall. In line with this, there was the usual chatter and laughter in the air. Ah, the yearly hustle and bustle of the first day of classes for a typical, normal College student.

Although, this day seemed quite different than any other first day. A hush fell over the whole grounds. A cough was heard here and there. Clothes were corrected and straightened and instruments were readied as a limousine door opened and black-clad men stepped out. All of a sudden trumpets blared, drums roared choking out the tunes of Japan's national anthem.

Widespread whispers erupted across the curious students. Eyes squinted and people stood on their tiptoes as they strained to see the tall redhead emerge from the depths of the 'men in black'. Squeals and more pronounced chattering filled the air as the stoic man made his way down the narrow pathway towards the school's main entrance. His head was a little lowered, beautiful amethyst eyes lidded as he ignored all the stares around him while his burly bodyguards in tux wearing earpieces and stealth weapons followed him like some damn rabid fanclub.

"Did you see him?--"

"Yeah, isn't he just gorgeous?" another girl squeaked.

"He's the heir to the throne right?! I can't believe our luck! The Emperor's son, in our school!"

"Yeah... I can't believe how handsome he is up close... do you think I'll ever have the chance to be in his study group?"

"Shh! Be quiet!" a guy hissed which only earned him glares from the crowd of girls huddling to get closer to the Emperor's son, who disappeared through the doors of the large school.

-----

"Aya-sama, we have made some research on your roommate. Longhaired blonde with green eyes. Both parents dead, grew up with his grandmother. Lanky playboy type. Full name is Kudou Youji. Blood type--"

"That's all I need to know, Yamato. Thank you." Ran muttered as he settled his baggage on the smaller bed of the room. Yamato bowed low and left the room, standing by the doorway on guard.

He was feeling a little nervous... excited? Probably. Youji hasn't arrived yet. Ran heaved a sigh as his eyes wandered around the room. All of a sudden his phone rang.

"Ran, dear--"

"It's Aya, mother."

A sigh was heard from the other side of the line. "Sorry Aya, dear. I just called to see how you're doing. How's the dormitory? Is your room spacious enough? Hon are you sure you want a regular room? We can always ask for a separate one so you can have some privacy."

"Relax mother I'm fine. The room is perfect. Didn't I say I wanted to try out school independently? Give me this chance. And can I ask something--?"

"What is it?"

"Listen, there's too many bodyguards and--"

A muffled sound was heard as his mother turned to talk to someone who must have been standing before her.

"Ah hai, hai hold on a sec--" Another muffled sound as the phone line was opened. "Well it's your father who insisted. Aya, dear, mother has some meeting starting and I have to help your father prepare for his speech, I'll call you again, ok?"

Ran sighed and shook his head sadly. "I understand, mother."

The line went dead and Ran tossed the phone on his bed. He frowned, eyebrows furrowing as he made his way towards the balcony. He leaned on the window and the moment he did he almost jumped back in shock. He had come face-to-face with a man with a moustache. Only when he breathed in shallow gasps did he realize that the man was one of his bodyguards, who was watching over by the balcony.

"Gods don't scare me like that!" Ran exclaimed as the man bowed repeatedly in apology. "It's ok," the redhead muttered with a wave of his hand.

"I'm not carrying anything suspicious!"

Ran craned his head to see a blonde glaring at one of his bodyguards. Blinking he watched as the taller man made his way inside the room. The green-eyed boy stopped and eyed the redhead up and down with a scrutinizing glance. Ran looked away, not saying anything. Youji continued to stare, then shrugged and threw his baggage on the other bed by the other side of the room.

"Heh, the Emperor's son aka the prince is my roommate. What can I say? You gave me the bigger bed," Ran, confused, looked up at emerald eyes now watching him with interest.

"I like you already." Youji grinned and came closer, patting Ran's shoulder. "Aya right? I've seen you on TV loads of time. Youji, Kudou Youji." He winked at the redhead who just looked back blandly at him.

"Well dude you've got looks, but I never thought you're hell ice. Must be this entire princely works rubbing in. you seriously need some fun time." Youji gave the redhead a thumbs-up sign and made his way outside. "Got some other rooms to crash. And oh," the blonde paused, craning his head back at Ran who was still standing on the very same spot. "Your clothes seriously need some fashion consultation."

Ran's eyebrow rose at this statement as Youji laughed and trudged his way outside. Throwing caution he took a glance at what he was wearing. What's wrong with a white trench coat and white pants?...

-----

It's embarrassing. Downright humiliating. He had no way of knowing how to read his schedule and it was almost time for his first class. He had never gone to school before; had home studied his whole life, being the son of the Emperor. Sure he had traveled the world and went to different schools but that was only for part-time basis only. It was the first time he had demanded to take a full course on his very own country.

Eyes stared at him, watched his every move. He cleared his throat and started walking down the hallway in small strides, hiding his confusion as his bodyguards following him everywhere. Sighing he decided to just ask one of the teachers that might pass by to explain his schedule to him. Damn he felt like a complete idiot. Sometimes being the Emperor's son won't do you any help in embarrassing situations, just like this one. Deep in thoughts he didn't notice a mass of brown running towards him in a collision emergency mode.

For a moment Ran caught glimpse of big, bright brown eyes widening in surprise before he felt himself fall backwards. Before he knew it he was sprawled on the floor, a surprisingly heavy man against him.

"Oh Gods oh man I'm soo sorry!" tanned arms was picked up by rough hands and pale ones was gently lifted back in a standing position. Looking down he saw that the boy who fell against him had a mop of dark brown hair. The brunette was bowing repeatedly and kept on saying "gomen, gomen" while guards grasped his arms menacingly.

"It's alright," the redhead motioned for his bodyguards to let the boy go. One of them shoved a soccer ball into the brunette's arms; it had rolled away during the wipeout. Ran dusted himself off and straightened his coat. Groaning to himself he saw that his schedule paper was crumpled due to the fall. He glared at the innocent-looking piece of paper.

The brunette tilted his head to the side and craned beside Ran to take a peak at his schedule. "Something wrong?"

The redhead frowned. His mind battled whether to junk his pride and ask this boy how the schedule works, or ignore and make a fool of himself. The former was better than the latter so taking a deep breath he opened his mouth, but before he could speak the soccer player seemed to know his problem and answered the unasked question.

"Oh I forgot, you're new, Emperor's son, right? We have 'block schedules', see, it means that we have only five classes per day including gym class, but we have four different classes every other day. Says here your first class is History, down the hall." The brunette pointed at the far door on the opposite side.

"Thank you." Ran bowed slightly, eyes still as bland as rock. "Is there something I can do to repay you?"

Chocolate eyes blinked at him. "Eh?"

The redhead sighed. "A favor. Equal trade. You know."

He blinked some more. "For what?"

An eyebrow arched and the pale redhead's mouth curved a little downwards. Ran was obviously trying to keep his cool in check. He took a deep breath. The brunette had to be the most clueless person he had ever met in his entire life. Maybe it's also because he was so used to talking with people twice his age.

"For helping me with the schedule."

"Eh? Oh, that. It's nothing, I owe you for falling over you earlier."

"No, I insist."

The brunette rolled his eyes and shifted the soccer ball he was carrying higher. "I said forget it, ok?"

"Suit yourself." Ran shrugged and made to turn and go to class.

Suddenly the brunette's face brightened up as if an idea struck him like lightning. His chocolate eyes glanced up and down over the redhead's structure and they beamed with a sneaky scheme. He ran after Ran, pushing some men in black aside who protested, and grasped the pale arm. Amethyst eyes looked back at him but the brunette didn't even wince at the coldness in them.

"Well, there is one thing you can do..."

TBC

- westkitsune -

- Maybe more of owari? Lol... it sucks. My writing sucks. The story sucks. RanKen rules. Heh, can't help it. What will Ken ask of Ran? Hopefully nothing hard right? Will Ran actually do it? Being the Emperor's son and all with all that damn pride. Heh you might never know...literally. This has to be the worst Weiss fic I had ever made, heheh but I had fun writing it.


End file.
